


Insert title here

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Video & Computer Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек – не поклонник инди-игр. Он вообще не поклонник игр, если уж на то пошло (на самом деле он иногда любит зайти в Mass Effect или что-то в этом духе. Но об этом, разумеется, никто не знает).Но, черт возьми, нельзя так просто взять и не сыграть в игру под названием «Введите название». Как ни посмотри, а то, что Стайлзу удалось отправить отца в отпуск, — это просто великолепно. В этом солидарны не только Дерек и Стайлз, но и, после здравого размышления, сам шериф.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Elhuml  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Дерек – не поклонник инди-игр. Он вообще не поклонник игр, если уж на то пошло (на самом деле он иногда любит зайти в Mass Effect или что-то в этом духе. Но об этом, разумеется, никто не знает).  
Но, черт возьми, нельзя так просто взять и не сыграть в игру под названием «Введите название». Особенно когда заняться вечером субботы абсолютно нечем.  
Весит игра всего ничего, чуть больше сотни мегабайт, и Дерек думает: «Ну здравствуй, инди-графика». Должно быть, там присутствует действительно оригинальный сюжет, раз уж весьма разборчивая в видеоиграх Кора прислала Дереку ссылку.

Запуская «Введите название», Дерек убеждается в своей правоте – графика не на высоте. Да и откуда ей взяться в любительской игрушке?

Надпись «Экспериментальная игра» заставляет Дерека скептично приподнять бровь. Это больше похоже на дипломный проект выпускника-психолога, чем на обычную видеоигру.  
«Добро пожаловать в эксперимент» - слышит Дерек, нажав на «Начать эксперимент». Голос громкий и явно измененный в какой-то программе. Почему-то Дерек думает, что игру создал либо ну очень юный…юноша, либо девчонка.

Безымянный и безликий персонаж Дерека находится в коридоре, по стенам которого развешаны таблички с какими-то надписями. Подойдя к первой, Дерек читает: «Привет и добро пожаловать в эксперимент. Этот эксперимент предназначен для того, чтобы увидеть реакцию сотен и сотен… – Дерек неверяще хмыкает: создатель игры, кажется, немного преувеличил свои таланты. – …людей на моральные, психологические и… абсурдные проблемы».  
Тут Дерек замечает, что у персонажа имеется видеокамера, но воспользоваться ею он почему-то не может. Видимо, автор решил создать видимость того, что дальше будет хоррор в традициях Outlast.  
Следующая табличка гласит: «Для того чтобы играть правильно, у Вас должны быть микрофон и веб-камера. Делитесь своими мнениями, решениями и реакциями!»  
Веб-камера с микрофоном у Дерека имеются, но ему не очень хочется запечатлевать свою уставшую небритую физиономию, а уж тем более делиться этой записью. Поэтому он решает проигнорировать табличку и перейти к следующей.

«Наслаждайтесь этой экспериментальной «штукой». Я называю ее «штукой», потому что не уверен в том, что это игра… неважно».  
Теперь хоть ясно, почему у нее нет названия. Дерек хмыкает и направляет персонажа к концу коридора, где его уже ожидает следующая табличка.  
«Прыгайте! Не волнуйтесь, Вы не переломаете себе кости. Это логика игр».  
И действительно, Дерек обнаруживает прямо под табличкой дыру в полу. Его персонаж явно не Шепард, так что, даже если табличка врет, и бедняга свернет себе шею, Дереку все равно.  
Падает он долго, так что замечание о логике было явно нелишним. Приземляясь, он видит точно такой же коридор, только белый, и читает следующую табличку.

«Вы прокричали что-то вроде Уииииии?»  
Дерек подавляет желание самодовольно ухмыльнуться, потому что нет, он не прокричал.  
И он определенно начинает понимать, почему это все называется экспериментом.  
Следующая табличка явно относится к тем, кто оказался не столь непредсказуем.  
«Потому что это ебаный дебилизм. И да, я называю Вас дебилом».  
Вот это, черт возьми, обидно, думает Дерек (пусть это к нему и не относится). Вот теперь эта игра окончательно перестала быть обычной – она стала чертовски странной. Где еще игроков оскорбляют таблички с надписями авторства создателя игры?

Следующая табличка, однако, почти слово в слово повторяет его мысли.  
«Я знаю, о чем Вы сейчас думаете. «Я играю в какую-то херню. И почему меня оскорбляют таблички?».  
Дерек снова хмыкает и разворачивается (он решает отождествлять игрового персонажа с собой, потому что, черт возьми, у него нет ни лица, ни имени).   
Следующая табличка, кажется, не отличается от одной из предыдущих.  
«Что ж, я говорил, что это эксперимент. И я не уверен, игра ли это на самом деле. Давайте называть это «странной штукой».

Дерек думает, что автор игры как-то слишком переживает по этому поводу. Одного замечания о неуверенности было бы достаточно. Кажется, автор все же крайне молод.  
Чуть дальше по коридору Дерек читает: «Этот эксперимент изучает Ваши реакции. Поэтому нам нужен Ваш голос».  
И снова Дерек игнорирует настойчивый призыв включить запись. Это, черт возьми, личное.  
«Давайте перейдем к кое-чему другому», гласит табличка в конце коридора. Дерек заходит в комнату, уже не белую, а вроде как с обоями и даже скамеечкой, и видит еще два коридора – голубой и розовый. Над ними красуется надпись: «Вы мужчина или женщина?». Разумеется, голубой коридор обозначен как «мужской», а розовый – как «женский».

Попахивает сексизмом, думает Дерек (Кора на этом месте, очевидно, рвала и метала) и для интереса заглядывает в «женский» коридор. Очередная табличка подтверждает его мысли.  
«Простите, но Вы должны быть мужского пола, чтобы играть в эту игру. Знаете, все эти сексистские шуточки и все такое…»

В углу комнаты, однако, есть дырка в полу, как в самом начале, и еще одна табличка.  
«Мне плевать. Я женщина и хочу сыграть в эту ебаную игру».  
Тут Дерек уже не может удержаться от смешка и решает запомнить это место, чтобы позже вернуться и посмотреть, чем же отличаются «мужская» и «женская» версия игры.  
В голубом коридоре он натыкается на две таблички, обвиняющие его в возможной лжи, на которые Дерек просто машет рукой. Гипотетически.

Голубой коридор кончается еще одной дыркой в полу и табличкой.  
«Вы точно вернулись назад, чтобы посмотреть, прав ли я. Я ошибаюсь? Возможно…».  
Дерек действительно слегка не догоняет смысл этой надписи, так что он просто пожимает плечами и прыгает.  
Следующий коридор («Да сколько можно, в конце концов», бормочет Дерек) довольно странный: стены, пол и потолок покрыты вертикальными красно-белыми полосками.  
«Этот коридор пугает, не так ли?».  
Вообще-то нет, думает Дерек.  
«И эта музыка из лифта на фоне не подходит сюда».  
Определенно да, соглашается Дерек.  
«Нажмите на левую клавишу мыши, чтобы открыть дверь».  
О, да ладно, хлопает ладонью по лицу Дерек.  
Следующая комната шахматная и с покосившимися стенами – в лучших традициях Страны Чудес. И теперь тот же искаженный голос озвучивает таблички.  
«Вам нравится эта комната? Она странная, правда?»  
Конечно, она странная. Что-то в черно-белую клетку, помимо шахматной доски, априори странное, думает Дерек и открывает белую дверь на противоположной стороне комнаты.  
За ней обнаруживается нечто волнистое и разноцветное, что голос вместе с табличкой обозначают как «Комната наркотиков. Чертовски упоротая».

В комнате играет музыка, кажется, это называется вич-хаус, и Дерек понятия не имеет, откуда он это знает. Наверняка Кора постаралась. Или кто-то из ее друзей.  
«Ладно, теперь выходите, пока не получили инсульт или что-то в этом духе».  
Дерек не думает, что эта комната как-то повредит его мозгу, но все равно открывает обычную белую дверь.  
В еще одной полосатой комнате ему сообщают, что «как видно, в этом эксперименте много комнат. Одни Вам могут понравиться больше, чем другие».  
Спустившись по лестнице, Дерек попадает в черную комнату, где полно табличек. Ему действительно не хочется их все читать, но вдруг позже это пригодится по сюжету. Хотя какой к черту здесь сюжет, думает Дерек.

По одной стене надписи выглядят так:  
«Давайте поговорим об игре».  
Мы, кажется, уже выяснили, что это не игра, а «странная штука», удивляется Дерек непостоянности автора.  
«Введите название. Вам нравится это название?»  
Серьезно?  
«Что ж, это даже не название. Отсутствие названия ведь лучше, чем тупое название. Правда? Я дам Вам возможность выбрать этой игре имя. Оригинально, не правда ли? Игра без имени, которое Вы можете выбрать… Мда…»  
Что. Дерек чувствует, что мозги плавно начинают закипать.  
«Пора действовать!»  
По другой стене написано:  
«Давайте поговорим обо мне».  
Вся эта игра говорит о тебе чуть ли не больше, чем ты можешь о себе рассказать, ухмыляется Дерек. Он уже более чем уверен, что автор – школьник-выпускник, еще не выросший из гиперактивного детства.  
«Я просто текст. Ничего больше. И, возможно Вы уже меня ненавидите».  
Да, а еще самооценка у него либо размером с Эверест, либо ниже плинтуса, что более вероятно.  
«Что ж, я хотя бы не типичный скучный рассказчик. Я могу Вас оскорблять».  
И он достаточно забавный.  
«Уверен, Вас уже задолбали эти надписи. Пора действовать!».  
Над черной дверью написано:  
«Что ж, здесь начинается настоящий эксперимент. Увидимся там».  
Тогда что, черт возьми, было все это, думает Дерек. Разминка?  
За дверью – три лифта, и голос предлагает выбрать один из них. В лифтах тоже есть надписи: «Платформная игра», «Игра-хоррор» и «Психологическая игра». Дерек начинает слева.  
В «платформной игре» Дерек просто ходит по чему-то, что выглядит как гигантский труп, периодически проваливаясь в текстуры, и спрыгивает с пальцев трупа на финишную платформу с дверью. За ней – обычная комната с кнопкой и голос, который поздравляет Дерека с «возвращением к норме».  
Нажав на кнопку, Дерек попадает в белую комнату со множеством камер, дверью и надписью: «Вам нравится, когда за Вами наблюдают?»  
Черт возьми, нет, думает Дерек. Это уже что-то из разряда неприличностей. Дерек окончательно уверяется в том, что автор – подросток.

За дверью – две таблетки на столе, синяя и красная. Голос что-то говорит по поводу выбора, но Дерек уже не вслушивается и просто кликает на синюю.  
Дальше он отвечает на пару вопросов вроде «Что бы Вы сделали, получив миллион долларов?», получает вердикт «Вы – хороший человек» и попадает в комнату, которая выглядит как выход. Заметив дверь «только для персонала», он из чистого любопытства туда заходит.  
«Вы не имеете права быть здесь!» - паникует голос. Дерек натыкается на «смерти в результате эксперимента» и тому подобную «информацию», пока голос вопит «Убирайтесь!». Следующие комнаты – это страшный визг, летающие предметы и кровавые стены. Зато потом Дерек наконец видит заветное «The End» и с облегчением вздыхает.   
Инди-игры все же не для него.

Но игра все не завершается, и Дерек слышит голос, уже не искаженный программой. Очевидно, это автор.  
«Эм, спасибо, что сыграли в эту игру. Это было довольно тупо, я знаю, но это мой проект на конкурс, так что, если Вы не включали запись, пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной в скайпе и опишите свои реакции. Стайлз Стилински, слитно, все с маленькой буквы. Я там один такой, я проверял. Звоните каждый день с четырех вечера. Пока!»  
Наконец Дерек видит свой рабочий стол и… открывает скайп. На часах – без четверти шесть.

***

Стайлз действительно оказывается школьником. А еще он оказывается симпатичным, остроумным и очень сексуальным. Дерек едва удерживается, чтобы не наброситься на него на первом же свидании.  
Зато вполне успешно делает это на третьем при полном попустительстве самого Стайлза. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	2. Chapter 2

Как ни посмотри, а то, что Стайлзу удалось отправить отца в отпуск, — это просто великолепно. В этом солидарны не только Дерек и Стайлз, но и, после здравого размышления, сам шериф.  
В конце концов, каким бы крутым копом ни был Джон Стилински, он был всего лишь человеком и не мог учуять, чем Стайлз с Дереком здесь всю неделю занимались.

А они тщательно следили, чтобы других следов их постельной деятельности в доме не оставалось.  
Хотя последние пару дней ничего особо компроментирующего не происходило — Стайлз затащил Дерека в кино, тот в отместку устроил что-то вроде индивидуальной лекции в местном музее, а сейчас, за день до возвращения шерифа, они лениво рубились в Mortal Kombat, периодически хрустя чем-нибудь ужасно вредным.  
Как раз подошла очередь Дерека идти за чипсами (он предлагал сразу все притащить в комнату, но Стайлз решил, что наматывание кругов из спальни в кухню и обратно поможет обмену веществ свести на нет все то дерьмо, из которого чипсы делаются). Он не спеша спустился, взял пару пачек и вдруг услышал бульканье скайпа. Был четверг, пять пополудни, а Дерек помнил, что после четырех Стайлзу знакомые не звонят. Он все еще собирал данные от людей, сыгравших в ту "экспериментальную игру".

Дерек не смог удержаться и пошел медленней, вслушиваясь в как всегда довольно громкий Стайлзов разговор. Действительно, "Здрасьте" и "О, спасибо за видео" слышны были отчетливо, а вот собеседник явно не отличался экспрессивностью — его было совсем не разобрать.  
Дерек подошел к самой двери прежде чем услышал:  
— Вы не думаете, что стоит встретиться лично и обсудить Ваш эксперимент? Мне он показался крайне интересным.  
И, кажется, Дереку были знакомы эти елейные интонации.  
Стайлз, кажется, собирался огрызнуться или отшутиться, когда Дерек вошел в комнату и, зло прищурившись, убедился в личности звонившего. Он шагнул к Стайлзу и положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Я не думаю, что вам стоит встречаться лично. Видео вполне достаточно, дядя.  
Питер Хейл при виде злого племянника мгновенно перестал маслянисто блестеть глазками и примирительно поднял ладони.  
— И тебе привет, Дерек. Вижу, не для меня эта роза цвела, то-то шипы выпускает. — и он многозначительно улыбнулся. Дерек закатил глаза и, не прощаясь, положил трубку.  
— Так, я вот сейчас не понял. — очнулся Стайлз. — Он что, правда твой дядя?  
— К сожалению. — мрачно ответил Дерек. — И у него, похоже, спортивный интерес в том, чтобы затащить в постель любого мало-мальски симпатичного представителя рода человеческого.  
После секундного раздумья Стайлз выдал:  
— Ага, то есть это не ты такой странный, что со мной встречаешься, а я симпатичный?  
Дерек не нашелся, что ответить. Вместо этого он спросил почти без вопросительной интонации:  
— Может, тебе уже хватит данные собирать? Думаю, их у тебя достаточно для каких-то выводов.  
— Да уж. — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Твой дядя реально пугает. Хотя у меня и правда кое-что есть. Пора и делом заняться. Но вот если ты все-таки пройдешь ее до конца...  
— Никогда. — категорично заявил Дерек. После первого прохождения он стал встречаться со Стайлзом. К еще каким-либо подобным последствиям он готов не был. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
